


Wildflowers

by aeryntheofficial



Series: White Rose - Drabbles/One-shots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial
Summary: Din comes to visit reader and finds her in a field of wildflowers. Reader has a gift for Din.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Knight!Din Djarin/Reader, Knight!Din Djarin/You
Series: White Rose - Drabbles/One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190654
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HDLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/gifts).



Din finds you sitting in the sprawling fields behind your village. He’s forgone his typical armor today, having been given a day of leave by the Queen. His lack of armor, while slightly odd to him, allows him to approach you quietly. He takes this slight advantage and pauses a few feet behind you, his heart full of adoration as he takes in your form among the tall grass and wildflowers. You are sitting cross legged, piles of freshly cut flowers of different colors surrounding you. He hears you humming a song to yourself, one he doesn’t recognize, as your fingers work deftly to weave the stems of the flowers together into intricate crowns, like the one atop your head. You must have been out here for a while before Din arrived, because a wicker basket sits off to the side with a dozen crowns already made and placed carefully in the container. 

Din takes the last few steps until he is beside you, only startling you slightly as he takes a seat on the ground beside you. Once you realize that it’s him, you cast him a wide smile, eyes shining with excitement. 

“Din! What are you doing here?” you questioned, voice filled with delight at getting to see your Knight, “I thought you would be at the palace for the next few days.”

He shakes his head, “Queen Rowena gave some of the Knights a day of rest,” he explains simply, moving so he is sitting just a little closer to you, his shoulder brushing yours.

“And you came all the way out here to see me?” you question, brows pulled together. 

Din smiled at this, ducking his head slightly, “Of course,” he admits, “I would spend every waking moment with you if I could.”

You both feel heat rise to your cheeks at his words, and you turn back to the flowers in your hand, masterfully working the stems together again as Din watches on in curious admiration. 

“What are you doing exactly,” he asks, pointing to the flowers in your lap, then to the finished products in the basket.

You smile, tucking another flower into the crown in your hands, “The village has a small festival each spring to celebrate life and manifest a good year for crops and animals,” you explain, “My mother taught me to make these flower crowns, and I’ve just done it ever since. They are kind of like the traditional garb that we wear during the celebrations.”

Din nods in understanding, but otherwise stays silent, happy to just be in your presence watching you enjoy yourself and your work. It looks like you only have a little bit to go on the crown currently in your hand, so his eyes drift slowly up to the flowers atop your head. He notices there aren’t as many different colors in your crown as there are in the others. Your crown consists simply of white, red, and pink flowers of all different sizes. He’s about to ask the significance of the colors, you choose, when a happy sigh from you breaks his train of thought. His gaze falls back down to your face to see you staring happily at him, a large smile on your face as you hold out the crown to him. It has more leaves and other greenery woven into it than the others, but it also has gold, blue and even a few indigo flowers strewn throughout. It was intricately beautiful, yet Din couldn’t help the thought that you were more beautiful, that crosses his mind. 

He takes the delicate crown in his hand, and looks from the project, back to you, “It’s beautiful,” he comments, “You never cease to amaze me with your abilities, my lady.”

You blush at his words, and wring your hands together lightly, “It’s for you,” you tell him quietly, “I was going to surprise you with it, but you surprised me instead.”

Din knows that the gift is a small one, having cost you nothing but your time, yet he still felt a swell of emotion bubble up inside his chest. He doesn’t receive many gifts - at least not gifts that truly mean anything. He swallows past the emotion in his throat and looks from this wonderful gift, back to you, extending the crown out to you.

“Will you do me the honors?” 

You let out a small giggle and nod, taking the crown from his hands and placing it on his head gently. You fiddle with the placement for a few moments, making sure it sits right and tucking a few of his unruly curls beneath the flowers, before you pull back with a satisfied hum. 

“There,” you say, reaching out to brush aside a few more curls from his forehead, “I think a crown suits you, Sir Din.”

Your knight lets out an amused chuckle and takes your hand in his own, pressing a kiss to your knuckles gently, “I would be honored to wear a crown if it was made by you, _sarad’ika,_ ” he says softly. You smile at his nickname for you, still unsure of what it means, but knowing it’s a term of endearment nonetheless. 

“Thank you for coming to see me, Din,” you tell him, leaning over to rest your side against him and humming contentedly when he wraps an arm around you.

“Anything for you, _mesh’la_ ,” he murmurs, pulling you into him as you both look out over the rolling fields of wildflowers.


End file.
